James Moriarty
|Fullname=Professor James Moriarty |Aliases=M, The Napoleon of Crime, Professor Rathe |Species=Hologram |Birth=''U.S.S. Enterprise-D'' |Base= |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Grey |Marital= |Occupation=Senior Officer (Possibly Chief), Section 31 |Rank= |FirstApp=S02E08}} Professor James Moriarty is a hologrammatical recreation of the fictional character from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes novels. Accidentally created as a sentient computer program in 2365 by the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, he was believed captured in 2369 only to be discovered active in 2404 as Section 31 operative. History Creation In 2365, crew members on the Galaxy-Class U.S.S. Enterprise-D were attempting to generate a Sherlock Holmes mystery capable of stumping one of their number, Lieutenant Commander Data. Due to a poorly phrased command, the computer parsed their request to "create an adversary with the ability to defeat Data" as requiring assembling an opponent with intelligence and self-awareness. Whereas other holograms within holo-novels or simulations were unaware of their nature, the James Moriarty the computer created was smart enough to deduce he lived in an illusion of some sort and attempted to scheme his way off the ship. Unfortuantely, technology at that point was not sufficient to allow a hologram to exist outside a dedicated holodeck. As such he was put into storage on the Enterprise's computer until such time as a solution to his problem could be found. Crime & Punishment In 2369, this program was reactivated by accident on the Enterprise-D. Resentful at the failure to solve his problem, Moriarty enacted a plan to take over the ship by trapping its crew in the holodeck and holding them hostage until such time as a solution to allow him to exist in reality was proffered. Moriarty was unsuccessful in his scheme, and was trapped within a holographic illusion in which he believed he had genuinely gained corporeality and escaped the Enterprise on a shuttlecraft. In 2393, the public learned of Moriarty's existence through the inquiries of the Daystrom Institute's artifical intelligence department. The Institute sued to take custody of the holographic program while Starfleet attorneys argued the security issues of doing so. In public court, the holding of Moriarty by Starfleet was compared to the Obsidian Order or Tal Shiar's holding of political prisoners as it was "imprisonment without a trial." Section 31 Sometime after this case, however, Moriarty somehow came into the possession of clandestine Federation intelligence organisation Section 31 who used the modern holo-emitter technology used on Broadsword-Class and Federation-Class to support his existence in reality. In 2404, Section 31 operative Agent Skinner used his contacts on the Enterprise-F to allow Moriarty to be installed on the ship. Covertly he spread his intelligence into quiet sections of the ship's computer - and, when the crew distracted by first contact with the Xerxians, he took control of the vessel and flew it back to Earth, seemingly as part of his personal vendetta with the crew of the Enterprise-D Moriarty's presence was noticed "subconsciously" by Mr Einstein, who manifested increasing levels of Sherlock Holmes trappings like wearing a deerstalker, smoking a pipe and playing the fiddle as his systems felt the need to prepare him to oppose Moriarty. In the end Mr Einstein was able to delete the Morairty program from the ship and Satlek took control of his ship back. However, unknown to the crew, Moriarty did not perish in this incident - presumably sending some sort of copy of himself to the Enterprise-F - because Agent Skinner report to him for an after-action report of the incident. This implies he is a senior member of Section 31: possibly even the chief of this organisation, following several shadowy references to an "M". Appearance James Moriarty appears as an older European male, with greying hair and piercing blue eyes. He is usually dressed in clothing appropriate to his origin as a character in Victorian literature - formal suits, bow ties or cravats are the order of the day. Personality Moriarty mimics the basic personality of his fictional origin - he is charming, intelligent and malevolent. He has no scruples about breaking the law and threatening violence to achieve his aims, though he usually does not dirty his own hands if he can find an appropriate catspaw or patsy to use in his place. Category:NPCs